1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is represented by a fax machine, a printer, or the like.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus which is represented by a fax machine, a printer, or the like, an apparatus which includes a battery, is small and light in weight, and with portability has appeared on the market. Printers which are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,600,173, and Japanese Patent No. 4,387,651 are examples thereof.
There also is a case in which a battery is built inside an apparatus main body, in addition to a configuration in which the battery is detachably provided in the apparatus main body. Meanwhile, since miniaturization of an apparatus is made in a mobile-type printer in which portability is taken into consideration, there is not much space in a housing. In addition, when taking portability into consideration, further miniaturizing is necessary in the market. For this reason, it is necessary to execute miniaturization using an optimal layout while considering a layout of a control substrate, and layout of electronic components, a motor, or the like. In addition, it is necessary to take into consideration a case in which a battery is not capable of exhibiting a desired performance due to being easily influenced by heat, and being out of a usage environment of the battery due to the heat.